


Giving a Show

by BrynTWedge



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fat Shaming, M/M, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/pseuds/BrynTWedge
Summary: Greg and Mike go to a pub for date night, where Greg encounters a horrible woman who insults Mike while simultaneously hitting on Greg. Greg does not take this well, but decides to show her what she's missing instead of starting a fight.





	Giving a Show

Greg walked into the pub, Mike following right behind him. It was date night; one of the rare evenings when they both had time off from work. They decided they wanted a quiet night — a few pints, pub meal, watch the game, and then go back to Mike’s. The first thing he saw when they entered was Molly, sitting alone at one of the tables, looking sombre. He frowned and turned to his partner.   
“It’s Molly. Is she alright?”  
“Oh, dear. It looks like her date didn’t show,” Mike groaned sympathetically. “She told me about it today when I saw her. Poor thing was rather excited.”   
Greg sighed. Molly was a lovely woman, albeit a bit shy and socially awkward. “Should we go talk to her?”   
“I think both of us might be a bit much, pet. I’ll have a chat with her for a bit. Find us a table?”  
“Nah I think I’ll sit right here at the bar,” Greg said as he sat himself down on a stool. “I’ll sneak a pint in and tease you from afar.”  
“Devil,” Mike spoke affectionately. Greg gave him an innocent grin, and then watched as he went to console Molly. 

He ordered a pint and sat there watching the telly, playing a game that he wasn’t all too interested in. His attention kept drifting back to his partner speaking softly with Molly, and so he didn’t notice the woman enter the premises and sneak up to his side.   
“What a lump.”   
Greg snapped his attention around to the voice on his right. “Excuse me?”  
“Not you, handsome. Him,” the woman said, nodding in Mike’s direction. Greg felt anger flare up inside his chest, but kept his mouth shut. He eyed the woman carefully. Blonde, thin, wearing skimpy pretentious clothing. She continued to speak, oblivious to Greg’s distaste of her. “He’d have to be rich or something, for her to be seen in public with him.”   
“What’s your problem?” Greg sneered, and was surprised that the woman still didn’t notice his annoyance. It hurt that it was so common, so normal, for strangers to openly insult overweight people.   
“No problem,” she cooed, “I’m just out looking for someone to have a good time with.”  
“Uhuh.”  
“I can see the looks, mate, you’re givin’ her. And yeah, you won’t have to wait long ’til she comes to her senses and dumps the worthless lump, but ’til then, you and I can have some fun. He’s punchin’ way above his weight, and that’s sayin’ something,” she snickered.   
Greg rounded on her. “You’ve got it all wrong, lady.”  
“Marion,” she corrected.  
“Don’t give a shit what you call yourself, you’re just ‘shallow bitch’ to me.”  
“Oi, where’d that come from! I was only bein’ friendly to ya, and you say that? How dare you?”  
“What?!” Greg shouted. He noticed that Mike had stood up and was walking his way, likely to see what the matter was. He didn’t want his lovely, sweet partner to find out.  
“Oh great, now you’ve gotten him to come over. Nice one,” she grumbled. 

Greg took a deep breath to stop the rage that was threatening to boil over, and focused on Mike’s concerned look. Kind, calm Mike, who never retaliated to any of the shit people threw at him. He never said a nasty word in response, never raised his voice, and never got angry. Greg knew it hurt him. He’d seen the pain in his eyes, and the reluctance to be seen or touched every time they had an encounter was all the evidence Greg needed how deeply damaging the constant derogatory comments were.   
Mike approached, and before he could let the woman speak, he grabbed Mike by the lapels and snogged him. He could hear the gasp to his side, and so slid a hand around the back of Mike’s neck possessively to deepen the kiss.   
“Gross,” the woman snorted, and Greg turned to give her a smug grin before returning to Mike’s stunned silence.   
“What was that for, pet?”   
“For being you,” Greg answered. He wrapped his arm completely over Mike’s shoulder, and pulled him away from the bar and towards a table. He knew that woman was still watching, and so dropped his hand to give a deft squeeze of Mike’s arse as they walked.   
“Someone’s in a mood,” Mike chuckled. “The woman?”  
“Yeah,” Greg answered.   
“Homophobic?”  
“Nope.”  
He knew that Mike would instantly understand what he meant. Greg took Mike’s hand in his own, and smiled lovingly across their table. “A proverbial slap in the face isn’t enough for her,” he said sadly.  
“I don’t condone violence, Greg,” Mike reminded him.   
“Neither do I. But sometimes you just feel like… you really need to hit people. You know Sherlock, I’m sure you know exactly what I’m talking about.”  
“Ha, yes, that I do. Which is how I know hitting them won’t solve anything.”  
“It’d make you feel better,” Greg grumbled, passing Mike a menu. He then gave him a smile, letting the conversation drop and move onto nicer things. 


End file.
